Night Under the Stars
by iloveromance
Summary: When they are locked out of the Elliot Bay Towers, Niles and Daphne spend a romantic night on the roof. A continuation of "The Bad Son"


"Hey! Open up! Let us in!" Niles and Daphne called as they banged on the rooftop door. "We're stuck out here!"

Exhausted, Daphne slumped to the ground and leaned against the door.

"Open up! This is Niles Crane and I demand that you-."

He stopped suddenly when he heard Daphne sniffling and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, my love?"

She turned to him, smiling tearfully at his new pet name for her.

"All I wanted was for us to be together; watching the meteor shower from your brothers' balcony and now look what's happened! You got stuck in the stairwell and we're trapped out here on the rooftop! I'm so sorry!"

He took her in his arms and held her while she cried.

"Shhh... please don't cry, Daphne. It's not your fault."

"B-but I just wanted everything to be perfect!"

He smiled and kissed her nose. "It already is perfect, because you're here."

She sighed and caressed his cheek, kissing him deeply. "I love you."

"And I love you." He replied, touching his forehead to hers.

She took his hand and leaned against the door, staring up at the sky. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Niles looked at her thoughtfully and then rose to his feet.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

But he disappeared from sight, leaving her alone... and a bit frightened.

"Niles, where are you?"

When he didn't answer, she began to panic. "Niles?"

Within seconds he was beside her. "I'm so sorry, my love. Are you all right?"

She collapsed in his arms, holding him tightly. "I am now... But why did you leave?"

He kissed her so tenderly that her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry." He said again.

"It's all right."

He held out his hand and grinned. "Come with me."

"You found a way out of here?"

"Well... not exactly." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just come with me."

Their fingers entwined, she followed him around the rooftop until they came to a secluded corner. Her hand flew to her heart and she gasped in surprise.

"Niles..."

Scattered on the ground were several blankets and pillows, accompanied by warm candlelight that flickered in the soft breeze.

"What is this?"

"It's for you, my love." He said kissing her deeply.

"B-but how..."

"Why don't we try it out?" he asked, a little too quickly.

She grasped his hand in hers as he led her to the makeshift bed.

"Niles, this is so romantic."

Daphne could feel her heart beating faster as she took off her shoes and crawled under the blankets.

She glanced around at the romantic atmosphere, and turned to Niles in confusion. "Are you sure you didn't plan this ahead of time?"

"How could I? We're locked out!" Niles said, turning his face away from her.

"Niles...Are you all right?"

He sniffled, holding a handkerchief against his nose. "Of course I'm all right! Why shouldn't I be?"

Daphne grinned. "Niles Crane, is your nose bleeding?"

"What? No? What ever gave you that idea?"

She eyed him suspiciously as he pressed the handkerchief against his nose.

"Just what are you up to?"

He untied his tie and took off his jacket and shoes, joining her under the blanket.

When he put his arm around her, she snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest.

"This is nice." She sighed.

Suddenly she sat up and looked at him. "You're probably starving. I'm so sorry. I'm afraid there's not much of our picnic left."

He gathered her into his arms. "I'm perfectly happy right here."

"If you're sure."

She leaned against him, gazing up at the sky.

Millions of tiny stars twinkled in the darkness, accompanied by a bright crescent moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

When her question was met with silence, she turned to find him lying on his side, watching her.

Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He replied.

Her eyes filled with tears and she kissed him tenderly.

A breeze passed over the roof, causing her to shiver, and he pulled her closer to his body, "I'll keep you warm, my angel."

They sank into the mound of blankets and pillows, kissing with reckless abandonment.

Breathless and blissful, they lay in each other's arms and Daphne felt closer to Niles than ever before.

"I love you." She said again.

"I never get tired of hearing those words." He replied. "When I think of all the times that I wanted so desperately to hear you say-."

"Shhh..." She said, silencing him with a kiss. "I'm here now and that's all that matters."

When he smoothed the hair from her face and kissed her again. "Daphne..."

"Yes Niles?"

"I was just thinking... We've been together for a while and..."

She froze, unprepared for the conversation they were about to have.

"Niles, I don't..."

He kissed her again, and they fell onto the mound of pillows. His hand caressed her bare arm, and up to her shoulder. With trembling fingers he slid them under the thin strap of her blouse. The material fell away, exposing her bare shoulder.

"You're so beautiful..." he whispered, as he trailed kisses across her neck and onto her arm.

"Niles..."

"Yes, my angel?" he said as his lips pressed kisses against her skin.

"Niles, don't! Please!"

The words came out much harsher than he had intended. He looked up in surprise causing her to turn away, ashamed of the tears that spilled onto her cheeks.

"Daphne?"

Gently he took her chin in his hand and turned her to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I just..."

He stared at her intently and waited for her to continue.

"I-I guess I'm..."

He closed his eyes tightly, as though realizing what she meant.

"Damn..."

"Niles, it's not your fault, so don't even think it."

"I was completely insensitive to your feelings, Daphne. I'm so sorry. I don't want to rush into anything so intimate."

"It's not that. I-I want to... but not now."

"I completely understand and I can't tell you how ashamed I am of myself."

"You've done nothing wrong. I just... I want to explain."

"Of course." He said, allowing her to continue.

"I don't quite know how to say this, so I'll just say it. I want nothing more than to be with you... in more ways than one... but I'm just... afraid."

"Oh Daphne, I don't want you to ever be frightened."

He said the words so tenderly, that fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know... and I love you for that... so much. I just... when the time comes... what if you're not..."

He reached out and brushed a tear from her cheek with his finger.

"W-what if you're not... happy... afterwards? I don't want to disappoint you."

The truthful words out, she put her hand over her eyes and began to cry harder.

"Come here." He said.

She filled his outstretched arms as he held her close; the tears she'd held inside soaking his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry." She said again.

He kissed the tears from her cheeks and stroked her hair.

"I love you, Daphne. You're beautiful, kind; sweet and you've made me the happiest man in the world. You couldn't disappoint me if you tried."

"Oh Niles..."

"Now... what do you say that we have a toast by drinking this champagne?"

"What champagne? Niles what have you done?"

"I have a confession to make as well." He said as he poured them both a glass of champagne.

"All right."

"Well... We're not exactly locked out."

"Wh-what?"

He laughed nervously. "Yes, um... Well... you see... I found another door that leads into the building. It was unlocked and-."

"Is that why you left me here by myself?"

"Well, yes... but..."

"Did your brother have anything to do with this?"

"Wh-who? Frasier?"

She smiled and touched his face. "Unless you have any other brothers that you haven't told me about."

"All right. I confess. He did help me out because he felt bad about not letting us have the balcony. It seems that his date didn't go as well as he'd planned and-."

"I'll have to be sure and thank him." Daphne said, trailing kisses in the hollow of his neck, across his chin and finally on his mouth.

"That would probably be a good idea." He said nervously.

She kissed him again and again; feeling his heart beat rapidly against hers.

Minutes later they settled under the blankets once more and gazed up at the sky. Suddenly stars seemed to fall in every direction, leaving streaks of white behind.

"Oh Niles... did you see that?"

When he didn't answer she touched his cheek. "Niles?"

He was sound asleep in her arms.

"You missed it again, didn't you? Well, there will be a lot more where that came from because I'm not going anywhere."

Seconds later, she drifted off to sleep beside him, under a shower of stars.

"Oh my God... get away! Don't come near me! Stay back! I'm warning you!"

Daphne bolted upright at the outburst, temporarily forgetting where she was. When she felt Niles trembling beside her, she shook him gently in an effort to wake him up.

"Niles! Honey, what's wrong?"

He swallowed hard and looked at her; his face glistening with sweat.

"Oh Niles... You're shaking so badly!" Worriedly she blotted his face with the edge of the blanket and held him, trying desperately to calm him.

"Daphne..." He said, sounding almost overcome with relief that she was there.

"What happened?"

"S-small space... spider... dark..."

She smoothed his hair and caressed his cheek, grateful when his trembling body began to still.

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you? Oh, Darling I was so scared when you were stuck in the stairwell, but I never thought about how it would affect you! You're afraid of small spaces aren't you?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

She held him close, rocking back and forth to calm him. It was something her mother had done when she was a child and it seemed to work wonders when she'd had a nightmare.

And now it seemed to be working on a grown man as well.

"I-I'm sorry." He said.

She smiled and kissed him tenderly. "Don't be. I'm just sorry I wasn't in the stairwell with you."

When he was calm, she lay in his arms as they gazed up at the sky once more.

"It'll be light soon." She observed.

"And the morning super should be here any minute to let us in."

They looked at each other, and she sensed his disappointment was as great as her own.

"I know what you're thinking." She said. "And don't worry. We can come back up to the roof whenever we want to."

"I'd like that, my angel."

"What happened to _my love_?" She laughed.

"Oh... Well, I just thought..."

"Thank you, Niles... my Darling."

Just then the super appeared and opened the door, causing Niles and Daphne to rise to their feet.

When he saw Niles and Daphne he shook his head in disbelief. "Have you kids been up here all night?"

"Um... unfortunately yes because the door slammed shut!" Niles yelled!

Before Daphne could feel an ounce of disappointment, he squeezed her hand.

"Well, it's unlocked now so you can go about your day. Sorry for the inconvenience." The super said.

"Thank you!" Niles called as the super disappeared.

Gathering up their belongings, Niles and Daphne kissed once more before heading into the building.

"I tell you what." Daphne said as they made their way down the stairs to the 19th floor. "Since you seemed to enjoy it so much, why don't I make you a nice batch of peanut brittle?"

Niles grinned through clinched teeth and feigned excitement. "Mmm... I can hardly wait to taste it! Like little shards of Heaven."

"I'm sorry the other batch was blown off the rooftop, although I can't imagine..."

Niles turned away, grateful for the darkened stairwell so that she couldn't see his face.

"All right. Here we are. The 19th floor. I'll get started on that peanut brittle right away! Now, how much would you like me to make?"

"As many as you'd like, my angel. But like I said...I hardly need something sweet with you here. "

When she kissed him once more, he sighed, grateful to finally be inside the building. He took her hand and led her to Frasier's apartment.

"Guess what, Frasier? Daphne's going to make us some peanut brittle!" he exclaimed, hoping Daphne didn't see his rolling eyes.

To which Daphne kissed him again. "Oh, Niles... you really do like my cooking, don't you?"

"Of course, my love. It's outstanding. Now if you'll excuse me."

He ran into the bathroom and grabbed a Kleenex, holding it against his nose.

"Is everything all right in there?" Daphne called a few minutes later.

When his bleeding nose had subsided, he opened the door and hugged her.

"Yes, Daphne... everything is wonderful."

**THE END  
><strong>


End file.
